


Keep Your Head Held High

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A commission for a friend, Alternate Universe, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Medieval AU, MoM creates the Heartless, and Nobodies, and Unversed, through his dark magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: A request for makesuretheyseeme on Tumblr. The premise is a medieval AU where knights are positioned under Kings and Queens of places; there are no worlds, only continents. King Ira rules Radiant Garden and the slums below it, Hollow Bastion. Vanitas and Ventus have been on the streets for their entire lives but after an offer from one of Ira's knights, they leave Hollow Bastion and go up to Radiant Garden to join the knights. But a shadowy figure calling himself the Master has something in store for Ventus, wishing to use the boy to open up a strange thing only known as Kingdom Hearts.





	Keep Your Head Held High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokul_Nightfury_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/gifts), [makesuretheyseemyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesuretheyseemyface/gifts).



Vanitas had been his brother’s protector since they had been young. He was a year older than Ventus. Their mother had been homeless and doing whatever she could to give them food, possibly even selling her body for Munny.

Vanitas had a suspicion that he and Ventus were only half-brothers. Ventus had blond hair and sky blue eyes while Vanitas had black hair and gold eyes.

Vanitas remembered little of their mother since she had died when he had been four, but he remembered she had hair of gold and eyes like the ocean.

Even if they were half-brothers, Vanitas didn’t care. He would protect Ventus no matter what. He had been caring for Ventus ever since their mother had passed from illness.

With his three-year-old brother to care for, Vanitas had started stealing to keep himself and Ventus fed, but after several close calls with the knights of Radiant Garden, he had turned to another way to get Munny: an underground fight club.

It wasn’t really underground. Hollow Bastion was the slum district directly below Radiant Garden’s streets. It was a secret that King Ira didn’t advertise on the idyllic front page of the brochures that Vanitas saw scattered through the dull streets of Hollow Bastion. Ira wanted to keep visitors coming to his beautiful town and who would come if it was discovered that a disgusting, trash-ridden slum existed right beneath Radiant Garden’s cobblestone streets, like a weed growing in a rose bed?

 Vanitas didn’t care what the citizens of Radiant Garden did. He was focused on protecting and providing for both himself and Ventus.

Vanitas sighed as he slowly woke up, staring at the deteriorating ceiling above him.

The little home that he and Ventus lived in was small with a single bedroom and a tiny bathroom. The bedroom was big enough for a twin mattress which Ventus and Vanitas shared, using a single ratty blanket to keep warm.

A single low table served as their kitchen table and a still working hotplate and saucepan that Vanitas had found in the trash served to cook any canned food that Vanitas bought. It wasn’t much but for the brothers it was everything.

Ventus was clinging to Vanitas’s waist as he always was when Vanitas woke up.

With a sigh, Vanitas draped an arm over his eyes, deciding to lay still for a few moments longer. He needed to get more food and to do that he needed to get signed up for a fight as soon as possible.

Ventus was peaceful though and he didn’t want to wake Ventus up quite yet.

“Van…?” Ventus mumbled, shifting a bit to stare up at Vanitas.

Vanitas lifted his arm to look at Ventus. “Hey. You don’t have to get up yet if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t you usually leave to do whatever it is you do by now?”

“You looked peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Ventus stretched out his arms with a grunt and Vanitas shifted his head to avoid the hand to his face.

“Hey…”

With a yawn, Ventus extracted himself from Vanitas and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Well, I’m awake now.”

“I can tell.” Vanitas sat up, rubbing his hair before he stretched his arms above his head. “You know the drill.”

“I know. Stay here until you get back.”

Vanitas nodded as he slid off the mattress, grabbing the black shirt laying nearby. “Yeah. I won’t be long, all right? You have enough food for breakfast.”

Breakfast wasn’t really a good breakfast; just a few scraps of bread left over from the night before. But it would tide Ventus over until Vanitas returned back with more food.

Ventus sighed as he crossed his legs, setting his hands on his knees. “Will you tell me why you come home all bruised?”

“No.”

Vanitas didn’t want to tell Ventus what he did. He didn’t need Ventus to worry about him or offer to join the fight club to contribute. Ventus wouldn’t last very long in that environment.

Ventus sulked, staring at Vanitas with his kicked puppy look. “Can’t I help out? I can get a job.”

“You know you’re too young. You’re only sixteen.”

“I’ll be seventeen in a month!” Ventus protested.

“They don’t allow anyone under eighteen to get a job in Radiant Garden.”

Not to mention it was hard for people in Hollow Bastion to even get a job in Radiant Garden since the people up there were snobs and looked down on the struggling poor living in Hollow Bastion.

“Hollow Bastion does!”

Vanitas glared at Ventus. “They’re illegal jobs!”

Ventus sulked more before he sighed dramatically. “Fine…”

Vanitas sighed and shook his head before ruffling Ventus’s hair. “You can wander around Hollow Bastion. But don’t talk to strangers and don’t go too far. If you see any knights, keep your head down.”

“Yes, sir.” Ventus saluted.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, shoving Ventus’s head down. “Just do as I say. You know that I care about you.”

“I know.”

With a nod, Vanitas stood up, shrugging on a sleeveless blue jean jacket with a Moogle stitched onto the back. “I’ll be back by lunch. So make sure you’re back by then.”

Ventus nodded quickly. “I got it.”

Vanitas gave a doubtful look as he headed to the front door, opening it and stepping outside.

Ventus waited for a bit after the door closed before he hopped to his feet to pull on a pair of blue jeans and a black-and-white shirt. Once he had gotten dressed, he hopped to the front door and threw it open. He was excited to get out and at least explore a bit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weaving his way through the mass of bodies, Vanitas made his way to the sign-up desk at the far back of the room.

The heat of bodies and smell of stale blood and sweat was an acquired smell, one Vanitas had become accustomed to it. The bass thrumming through the room rattles deep in his chest, the noise of the fighting and yelling barely heard over it.

An arm dropped around Vanitas’s shoulder and Vanitas glanced up to see Xigbar, one of the more experienced fighters grinning down at him.

Xigbar was at least in his thirties with black hair tied in a ponytail, gray streaks running through his hair. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye, the exposed eye a deep golden color. A large jagged scar ran up his left cheek, ending just below his eye.

Despite asking where Xigbar had gotten the scar and lost his eye, Vanitas never got a straight answer. It was a mystery and Vanitas was sure Xigbar liked to keep it that way.

“Hey there, tiger.”

“You fighting today as well?”

“I take it you are as well?” Xigbar countered, grin widening.

Vanitas snorted, throwing the arm off his shoulder. “Perhaps.”

“Then perhaps we’ll face off against each other.”

“I hope not,” Vanitas muttered, rolling his eyes. “You’re bound to cheat.”

Xigbar clutched his heart dramatically. “You wound me, chickadee.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

Xigbar raised his hands in surrender. “All right, whatever you say. Thought we were friends.”

“We aren’t friends.”

Vanitas didn’t consider himself friends with Xigbar. They were acquaintances and not even that. Just two people who met during the fights.

“No need to be so snarky,” Xigbar said, shaking his head. He moved forward to scribble his name on the sign-up sheet once Vanitas had moved away. “But, hey, good luck anyway.”

Vanitas gave a grunt as he watched Xigbar saunter off before he wandered over to the snack bar.

A free food place for fighters. Vanitas took advantage of the food set out, taking the crackers and cheese and sometimes donuts, hiding them in the pockets of his jacket to bring home for Vanitas.

While he waited for his turn in the ring, Vanitas nibbled on some crackers and cheese.

The drinks that were set out were mostly water or watered down fruit punch. It wasn’t much but it kept dehydration at bay.

“And next up: Argon the Smasher and Vanitas the Void!”

Taking another drink of the fruit punch, Vanitas set his cup down and headed to the ring.

A heavyset man slid into the ring, all muscle and strength. Vanitas was small in comparison to Argon, but he knew he could use his small stature to his advantage.

“You picked the wrong day to come, flapjack,” Argon rumbled, slamming the fist of his left hand into the palm of his right hand.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “We’ll see about that.”

Vanitas couldn’t afford to lose. He needed the money for Ventus and himself to keep them fed.

“This is a one round fight,” the referee said, looking between Argon and Vanitas. “The first one to knock their opponent down wins.”

Vanitas nodded while Argon grunted. He knew the rules well.

The referee looked between the two once more, raising a hand before bringing it down. “Fight!”

Argon chuckled as he stepped closer to Vanitas, a good two heads taller than the teenager.

Vanitas let Argon have the first swing, stepping back to avoid the swipe. He needed to see what sort of moves Argon had before he went on the offensive.

It appeared that Argon seemed interested in punching hard and fast. He left open a lot of weak points, but Vanitas could see why opponents would become overwhelmed.

Keeping up his backward dodging, there was barely any room to counterattack. As Vanitas got cornered against one of the poles, he looked back at it then ducked down as Argon launched another punch at him.

The punch connected with the pole and Argon yelped, drawing his hand back to shake it.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Vanitas slipped around behind Argon, landing a kick to the back of the brute’s left knee, dropping him down.

Vanitas quickly hopped onto Argon’s back, grabbing his arm and wrenching it up against Argon’s shoulder.

Argon instantly turned into a simpering puppy at the pain in his arm. “Ow, ow!”

“I would suggest you tap out,” Vanitas said. “I can dislocate your arm if I want to. You don’t want that, do you?”

Argon grit his teeth, obviously thinking of how else he could turn the situation around, before he groaned, using his other hand to tap the floor.

Vanitas gave a satisfied grunt before he gave a swift upward jerk to pop Argon’s arm out of the socket.

Argon screamed as Vanitas hopped off him, falling on his side and clutching his dislocated arm. “You said you wouldn’t do that!”

“I didn’t say that. I said I _could_. And I did.” Vanitas slipped out of the ring as the referee called the fight. He needed another drink before his next fight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventus hummed as he wandered around Hollow Bastion.

It wasn’t as pretty as the pictures of Radiant Garden that he had seen on abandoned brochures, but Hollow Bastion was home. With its cracked streets and random trash piles and damp, musty smell.

Radiant Garden was a pipe dream. It was difficult for people who lived in Hollow Bastion to ascend up to the sun drenched, flower lined streets of Radiant Garden.

Ventus slowed to a stop when he saw a scraggly gray street kitten eating whatever scraps were left in a tuna can. The cat had black stripes like a tiger and blue eyes. It had to be only a month or so old.

“Hi, buddy.” Ventus knelt down so he wouldn’t scare the kitten off.

The kitten fluffed up at the sight of Ventus, giving a small yowl. It hopped side to side to threaten Ventus who laughed at the kitten’s antics.

“You’re cute. Here, kitty kitty.” Ventus held out his hand, trying to lure the kitten closer.

The kitten hopped closer, still fluffed with its back arched as it hissed and spit.

Ventus smiled. “Don’t be afraid. I just want to be your friend.”

The kitten gave another hiss but once it saw that Ventus wasn’t going to go away it slowly relaxed, inching closer to sniff at Ventus’s fingers.

“See? I’m not bad.” Ventus carefully reached out to pet the kitten.

It flinched before allowing the petting, beginning to purr.

“Will you allow me to pick you up?” Ventus moved his hands closer to the kitten, slowly closing his hands around the kitten to pick it up. He held the kitten closer to his chest, petting it with one hand. “There we go.”

The kitten rubbed up under Ventus’s chin and Ventus laughed.

“Do you want to come home with me? I’m sure Van wouldn’t mind. You’re all alone, huh?”

“Mew.”

“I’m going to call you…Chirithy.”

“Mew.”

Ventus grinned as he scratched Chirithy behind the ears, heading back towards home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more fights, Vanitas made enough Munny to get more food for himself and Ventus. He got a few cans of food, some canned tuna and canned fruit, dried meat.

With no fridge at home, it limited the options of food, but Vanitas always made sure to make it work. He had to.

With Munny leftover after buying food, Vanitas got a few sweet cakes, ones he knew that Ventus liked, and two sea salt ice creams. It wasn’t every day they had desserts and treats. Vanitas was sure Ventus would be happy.

With the bags of food, Vanitas returned home, satisfied with himself.

Ventus was sure to be happy with Vanitas’s choices.

“Hey, Ven,” Vanitas greeted, opening the door and stepping into their home. He paused when he saw Ventus playing with a kitten and instantly scowled. “Ven.”

“Hey, Van!” Ventus greeted with a grin, holding the kitten against his chest. “You’re back. What did you get?”

“What did _you_ get?” Vanitas countered, staring at the kitten. “ _Where_ did you get it?” “I found Chirithy—”

“Chirithy?”

“—in the alley, playing in the trash. She likes me.”

Chirithy meowed, rubbing against Ventus’s neck.

Vanitas sighed, setting the bags down. “Ven, you know we can’t keep it.”

“Her.”

“Her. We can’t afford it. She probably has fleas or ear mites. That’s a lot of Munny.”

“I can help out,” Ventus protested. “I can do newspaper delivery or something.”

“Ven, that job requires you to be seventeen. With a skateboard.”

“I can just say I’m seventeen. I’m almost seventeen anyway. A month doesn’t make a difference.”

Vanitas shook his head. “We still can’t keep her. We have to feed her, have litter. It’s expensive to have a pet.”

Ventus frowned but held up Chirithy. “But look at her, she’s all alone.” Chirithy mewled, staring at Vanitas with huge blue eyes as her ears drooped.

Vanitas stared at the pathetic look before he sighed loudly. He shook his head. “Fine. We’ll keep her for a little while. But she’s your responsibility.”

Ventus perked up, grinning. “Thanks, Van.”

Vanitas grunted as he picked up the bags, taking out the food he had bought. He held out the ice cream to Ventus. “Here. I got ice cream.”

Ventus gasped, taking the ice cream. “Sea salt? We haven’t had ice cream in ages!”

“I’m aware.”

After setting the food in the nightstand they used as a cupboard, Vanitas sat beside Ventus with his own ice cream. He stared at Chirithy who seemed content to sit in Ventus’s lap, purring loudly.

He gave a quiet grunt as he looked away, beginning to lick his ice cream. He supposed that if having a cat made Ventus happy, he could get accustomed to it.

“It needs a collar.”

“Hm?” Ventus stopped mid-lick of his ice cream and looked at Vanitas.

“The cat. It needs a collar if you insist on keeping it.”

Ventus blinked at the statement before he smiled at Vanitas. “Are you already getting attached, Van?”

“No! I’m just saying that it would be a shame if the cat runs away and it doesn’t have a collar to tell someone who it belongs to.”

Not that Vanitas believed anyone living in Hollow Bastion would return the cat to its rightful owner anyway.

 Ventus gave a smug grin, realizing that Vanitas was indeed worried about the cat’s wellbeing, before he leaned against his brother. “It’s okay. We’ll get her a collar.”

Vanitas gave a small grunt, taking a fierce bite out of his sea salt ice cream to hide his embarrassment. “Good.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chirithy became a quick part of the family. She was easy to feed and finding a litter box and litter wasn’t too difficult for Vanitas. He just had to do a few extra fights which suited him just fine. He liked fighting. It was something he did well.

“Be careful if you go out today, all right?” Vanitas asked as he got on his shoes, occasionally batting away Chirithy since the kitten was interested in his shoe laces. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

Ventus knew the drill by now. He knew what to do and what not to do.

Vanitas nodded. “And if you go out, Chirithy stays here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They still didn’t have a collar for Chirithy anyway. Vanitas was also saving to get one.

Ventus watched Vanitas get on his jacket before leaving the house, shutting the door behind him.

The blond sighed loudly, flopping on his back.

Chirithy mewled, hopping onto the mattress to lay on Ventus’s chest.

“What shall we do today, Chirithy?”

“Mew.”

“I don’t know either.” Ventus tapped his feet on the ground before he sat up.

Chirithy yowled as she tumbled onto Ventus’s lap before she gave him a disgruntled look.

“Who’s to say I can’t do something to help out? Van doesn’t have to know.”

“Mew?” “I’m going to get a job. Van doesn’t have to keep providing for us all by himself.”

“Mew!”

Ventus picked Chirithy up and set her on the mattress as he stood up. “You have to stay here, all right? I’ll be back.”

“Mew.” Chirithy sat down, staring at Ventus as the blond left. Once the door had closed, she yawned and laid down, curling up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventus glanced around as he slowly walked up the stairs leading to Radiant Garden. He hadn’t ever stepped foot into the upper world before and it was a nerve-racking experience.

Glancing around as he moved forward, Ventus kept his head lowered to avoid people’s stares.

He was certain everyone was staring at him. That they knew he wasn’t one of them. An outsider.

All he needed was to apply for a job then return to Hollow Bastion. It wouldn’t take that long.

Heading over to the bulletin board that posted things like lost and found, services for hire, and new job postings, Ventus searched for any sort of job that he could do without too much difficulty or asked questions.

He spotted a newspaper job that he could do during the times that Vanitas was gone and grabbed the paper from the board. The job required a skateboard, but that could be remedied: all Ventus needed  to do was either search Hollow Bastion for one or steal one.

Vanitas hated stealing, especially since it brought attention on them from the knights that roamed the city.

Ventus stuffed the ad in his pocket, glancing around.

From where he was he didn’t see any knights but that didn’t mean they weren’t around, waiting to catch hooligans when they least expected it.

Wandering around Radiant Garden for a while longer, Ventus passed a few stalls that were set up and curiously moved closer to them to see what was being sold.

Bracelets, necklaces, rings and earrings. Even animal collars.

He couldn’t afford any of what was being sold, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see if he could steal something.

Staring at the animal collars laying in a row, Ventus saw one that interested him: a pink collar with a tiny pouch at the front that was decorated with a white star.

It would be a beautiful collar for Chirithy. It looked like it was made for her. The issue was getting it.

Flicking his eyes up at the vendor nervously, Ventus saw that the man was looking off at something in the distance. With the vendor’s eyes off him, Ventus could easily swipe the collar.

Biting his lip, Ventus looked back down at the collar then at the vendor.

The vendor still wasn’t staring at him.

Glancing around to make sure that no one was staring in his direction or within distance to see him, Ventus reached out and quickly grabbed the collar, shoving it in his pocket. He kept a tight hold on the collar as he walked off, keeping his gaze on the ground.

He had actually grabbed the collar without any incident. All he had to do was get back home.

Ventus was buzzing with excitement at his heist, looking back at the vendor to make sure that he hadn’t noticed the lost collar. With a grin, Ventus walked faster only to run into someone, stumbling back before falling on his butt.

“Oh, man, I’m sorry about that.”

Ventus shook his head before looking up to see a male around Vanitas’s age kneeling in front of him.

The guy had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. The clothes he wore—a blue and white tabard with an image of a unicorn on the sides of the sleeves and beige trousers—gave him away as one of King Ira’s knights, the Horn of the Unicorn or as Vanitas called them, the Unicorn Squad.

Ventus gasped, quickly standing up by himself when the brunet held out his hand for Ventus. “I’m fine!”

“Oh.” The knight stood up. “Sorry for bumping into you. Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine!” Ventus moved past the knight before running off. “Bye!”

“Uh, bye.” The knight watched Ventus leave before he looked down to see the discarded collar.

Bending down, he picked it up and stared at it before looking back at where the blond had run off to.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventus kept cursing at himself as he waited for Vanitas to return home, holding Chirithy.

He had dropped the collar that he had stolen for the kitten and a knight had seen him. He hoped he hadn’t been followed. Then the knight would know where they lived and would probably arrest him for stealing.

Ventus looked up sharply when he heard a knock at the door. Chirithy meowed at the noise, staring at the door as well. Ventus waited for whoever was at the door to leave, not making a sound.

Vanitas never knocked on the door and Vanitas had always told Ventus that if anyone knocked to not answer because it could either be a knight or another Hollow Bastion citizen looking to rob them of whatever they had.

After a minute of silence, Ventus relaxed slightly. Whoever was at the door had surely left, believing no one to be home.

His thoughts were proven wrong as there was another knock, more forceful than last time.

“Hey, I got something that you dropped. I’m sure you’re there; I saw you go in. Not to be creepy, but I followed you back here.”

That was definitely creepy. The knight had actually followed him back to Hollow Bastion? Just to return the stolen collar?

Ventus frowned slightly, but didn’t say anything. It wouldn’t do to encourage the knight by proving him right that he was still home.

“Look, I know a lot of Hollow Bastion citizens don’t trust knights, but I really just want to return the collar that you stole. I bought it for you. So now it’s not…stolen? That sounded weird. Do you want the collar or not? I can always just give it to another person on the street who may not need it as badly as you do…”

Ventus narrowed his eyes at the door before he set Chirithy down and stood up. He opened the door, glaring up at the knight who appeared pleased that he had gotten Ventus to finally open the door.

He held up the collar. “I believe this is yours?”

Ventus grumbled, reaching out for the collar only to have it pulled out of his reach. “Hey!”

“I bought this for you after you stole it. I could arrest you. But I’d rather just know your name. My name is Terra.”

“I don’t have to give you my name or anything else. Give me the collar.”

“Then I guess I’ll keep the collar.” Terra tossed the collar up before catching it, giving a cheeky grin at Ventus.

Ventus scowled at Terra, clenching his hands before he relaxed, giving a defeated sigh. “Ventus.”

“Venses…Ven…tse…Ven!”

“Only my brother can call me Ven.”

Terra appeared surprised. “Your brother? You two all by yourself?”

“Ven!”

Ventus gasped as he saw Vanitas approaching them, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Terra. “Van!”

Vanitas growled as he stepped between Ventus and Terra, glaring up at the knight. “Get off our doorstep. You have no business here.”

Terra held up his hands. “I was just returning this to Ven.”

Vanitas scowled at the sight of the collar, glancing back at Ventus before he snatched the collar from Terra. “Good. Leave now.”

Pushing Ventus back into the house, Vanitas shut the door and locked it before glaring at Ventus.

You stole a collar in front of a knight?!” “It wasn’t in front of him. I bumped into him and dropped it! He came here—”

“He followed you?!”

“He bought it for me and wanted to return it.”

Vanitas groaned, putting a hand to his face as he shook his head. “I can’t believe this…”

“I didn’t think he’d follow me!”

“Of course he’d follow you! He’s from the Unicorn Squad!”

Ventus frowned, looking down. “I just wanted to get a collar for Chirithy.”

Chirithy mewled, looking between the two before going up to Ventus to rub against him.

Vanitas sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked at the collar in his hand. He held it out to Ventus. “Don’t do that again, all right? It could have turned out way worse than this.”

Ventus grinned before he moved forward to hug Vanitas tightly. “Thanks, Van!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Vanitas grumbled as he patted Ventus’s back with his free hand. “Stop being all mushy on me.”

Ventus chuckled as he pulled away, taking the collar from Vanitas. “You and your anti-hug sentiment.”

“Just put the collar on the cat,” Vanitas grunted as he picked up the bags of food and made his way over to the nightstand. “Otherwise you would have stolen it for nothing.”

Ventus stuck his tongue out at Vanitas’s back before sitting down, picking Chirithy up. He put the collar around her neck then held her up. “Don’t you look precious now?”

“Mew.”

Vanitas glanced over his shoulder at the two before giving a grunt. “Looks good on her.”

“I think so too.”

Vanitas continued putting the food away, silently hoping that the knight wouldn’t come back to Hollow Bastion ever again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course life couldn’t be that simple and it appeared that the gods liked to prove Vanitas wrong in any way possible.

Terra grinned as Vanitas came out of the front door, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. “Hey, so I was thinking—”

“Don’t talk to me,” Vanitas snapped, moving past Terra quickly. “Don’t look at me. And don’t follow me!”

“You won’t even let me finish my suggestion?” Terra asked, still following after Vanitas and garnering all sorts of unwanted attention from the people of Hollow Bastion.

“I don’t know him!” Vanitas said so that everyone knew he was being followed unwillingly.

“You’re being extremely uncooperative.”

Vanitas turned quickly, pinning Terra with a glare as he poked the other in the chest. “Look, thanks for buying the collar that my idiot brother stole, but now you can leave us alone. As you can see, your kind is not exactly welcome down here.”

Terra didn’t need to look around to see that several people were scowling at him, several holding onto knives or broken bottles for protection or for assault. He didn’t know which. He had his own protection in case things went south.

“I just want to say that if you want to get out of this situation, I can help you. You and your brother. Believe it or not, I was in this same situation when I was younger.”

“No one leaves Hollow Bastion,” Vanitas sniffed as he turned again, making his way towards the building that held the underground fighting ring.

“I did!” Terra replied, not following Vanitas any further.

Vanitas flipped Terra off over his shoulder, stomping down the stairs and past Xigbar who was leaning against the railing.

Xigbar looked at Terra, giving a smirk before he flicked a two finger salute at Terra and followed after Vanitas.

Terra sighed, shaking his head. He looked back at the people still watching him before he left, deciding not to stay any longer in case they actually decided to attack.

“What was that about, kid?” Xigbar asked, dropping an arm around Vanitas’s shoulders as they headed to the sign-up sheets. “That knight giving you trouble?”

“It’s nothing.” Vanitas shoved Xigbar’s arm off his shoulders. “Forget about it.”

“Eh, whatever you say, spike.” Xigbar gave a shrug, not at all bothered by Vanitas’s behavior. “Ready for today?”

“I’m always ready.”

Xigbar gave a wide grin. “Good answer.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanitas sighed as he returned home after his fights for the day, carrying a few bags of food for himself and Ventus. As he entered the door to the house, he immediately paused when he saw Terra sitting on the floor with Ventus sitting across from him, Chirithy curled up in the brunet’s lap.

Vanitas growled, dropping the bags. “Do you never fucking give up?!”

“Van, he has an offer for us!” Ventus said as he stood up. “Can you at least hear him out?”

“What have I told you about the knights?” Vanitas hissed, glaring at Ventus. “And you invite one into our home?”

Ventus went over to Vanitas, grabbing his arm as he stared at Vanitas with huge eyes. “Van, please….”

Vanitas bared his teeth a bit, glaring at Terra before looking at Ventus. After a few seconds he sighed, shoulders dropping. “Fine…a few minutes. That’s all you got.”

Ventus perked up, turning quickly to give Terra a grin.

Terra gave a nod, appreciative that he was allowed to be at least heard. “I was going to offer that you two join the knights.”

Vanitas barked a laughed before he scowled. “No.”

“You’ll get your own house and free food every day, whenever you want. You’ll train and it will be difficult, but you won’t have to struggle down here for food every day.”

“I don’t need a fancy Keyblade or fancy gear,” Vanitas sniffed.

“Not all of us have Keyblades. Only specific people with a certain blood lineage can summon them. That, too, will be part of your training.”

“To summon a Keyblade?” Ventus gasped.

Terra nodded. “If you can summon one, you can train faster and become a knight sooner.”

Ventus looked at Vanitas with a grin. “Can’t we at least try?”

“Ven…”

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away.” Terra stood up. “You know where to find me, if you change your mind.”

Ventus watched Terra lave before he looked at Vanitas. “Van….”

“No.” Vanitas waved a hand to cut off what Ventus was about to say. “I told you, we don’t trust the knights.”

“We won’t have to struggle to survive anymore, Van! We can have our own beds and warm food. Please. Can’t we at least try?”

Vanitas looked at Ventus who had the kicked puppy look again and sighed heavily. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

He didn’t like the knights. They were too stuck up and stuffy to be around. Sticklers for rules and order.

He wasn’t knight material. Ventus. Ventus was. And Vanitas knew that. Ventus was pure and sweet and probably was made of Keyblade material. Wherever Ventus went, Vanitas was going to follow. He had to protect his brother.

“All right. We can at least try for a few days.”

Ventus perked up, grinning widely. He picked up Chirithy, swinging her around. “We’re going to Radiant Garden!”

“Mew!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanitas sighed as he followed after Ventus slowly, carrying a bag of their things.

They didn’t really have much so there wasn’t much to take with them.

Chirithy bounded after Ventus, stumbling on the steps every so often before correcting herself and continuing.

Ventus reached the tops of the steps first, looking around in awe. He hadn’t ever gotten this close to the castle and it was right in front of him.

Before the castle were a few flower beds in the square and the castle itself was huge and imposing with multiple towers and large windows. Off in the distance Ventus could see the barracks where the knights stayed and on the opposite side was a training yard were several knights could be seen in the middle of training.

“Wow…”

“I guess,” Vanitas grunted, looking around the area as well, unimpressed.

Terra trotted up to the two with a grin. “Hey, guys. Glad you could make it. Before I take you to your room, the King wants to see you.”

“See us?” Ventus gasped. “Really? We get an audience with King Ira?”

Terra nodded, waving a hand so the two followed. “Yeah. He always meets with the new recruits. He likes to see them.”

Ventus bounced excitedly, looking at Vanitas. “Isn’t this amazing, Van?”

“Joy.”

Terra lead the two into the castle and down a long hallway with a gold trimmed red carpet. Ventus looked around at all the large paintings adorning the walls in awe, pointing to each one and asking who the painting depicted.

As far as Vanitas was concerned they were just old drawings of people who were probably old men by now. Or dead.

The three came into a broad, open area with a domed roof. In front of a tall stained glass window was a throne where a man sat with another male standing to his left.

The man sitting on the throne had a white unicorn mask with gold trim hiding his face. A white, hooded cloak covered a robe, shirt, and sash that were all light blue and decorated with gold embroidering. Gold tassels adorned the front of the man’s cloak.

The man beside the throne appeared to be more of a scientist with a long white lab coat over a grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. His steel-blue hair was long, covering his right eye and leaving his left blue eye visible.

Terra kneeled down on one knee as he came to stop several feet before the steps leading to the throne, lowering his head. “I have brought the new recruits as you requested, King Ira.”

“Thank you, Terra.” The man in the unicorn mask nodded, looking at Vanitas and Ventus. He stared at them for several seconds.

The man beside Ira leaned down to whisper something in his ear and Ira nodded.

“I see that. How fascinating…”

“What are you talking about?” Vanitas asked impatiently, dropping his bag to cross his arms. “Huh? You got an issue with us?”

Ira appeared amused by Vanitas, a smile appearing on his face as he shook his head. “No, no. You two look very similar to two other people that I know of; one knight under the guidance of my friend at Destiny Islands, King Gula. And one under Queen Invi of Twilight Town.”

“Huh?” Vanitas tilted his head with annoyed expression. That hadn’t really answered his question and left him with more questions.

Ira waved a hand. “Ventus and Vanitas, right?”

Ventus nodded quickly while Vanitas grunted.

“You have a good heart, I can see that,” Ira said, looking in Ventus’s direction. “You have Keyblade potential.”

Ventus perked up. “Really?”

“It also depends on your lineage, but I’m sure you will be able to summon a Keyblade.” Ira looked in Vanitas’s direction. “You…I’m not so sure about.”

Vanitas bared his teeth before pointing at Ira. “How do you know what I can and can’t do, you pointed headed freak?!”

“How dare you speak to the King that way!” the man beside Ira snapped, taking a step towards Vanitas.

Ira held up a hand. “Calm, Ienzo. I take no offense.”

Ienzo frowned, shooting a glare at Vanitas before stepping back, setting his hands behind his back.

“You have two good candidates, Terra. Good work. They can start training in the morning. Make sure they’re introduced to everyone.”

Terra nodded as he stood up. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Vanitas grunted, snatching his bag off the ground and stomping off.

“Van!” Ventus turned to follow after him, Chirithy trailing behind the two.

Terra gave a quick bow to Ira then jogged after Ventus.

Ira hummed to himself, grabbing his chin as he leaned back in his chair. “Those two are an interesting pair…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You didn’t have to be so rude to the King, Van,” Ventus said as he followed after Vanitas. “We’re going to be living here so we need to get along.”

“I don’t care! That guy…thinking he can already determine if I can summon a Keyblade or not…pah!”

“Best to let him cool down,” Terra suggested, catching up to Ventus. “I’ll show you to your room and you two can rest for the day. Training starts at dawn.”

Ventus smiled at Terra. “Thanks. For everything.”

“It’s nothing….” Terra rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Come on, this way.”

Terra lead the two brothers and their cat to the barracks, making his way to the back of row of houses. He stopped at the last one, opening the door on the right.

The inside was larger than Vanitas and Ventus’s old house, containing two desks and a bunkbed against the wall. Off to the side was a small bathroom.

“A bunkbed!” Ventus gasped, staring at the bed in amazement. “I get the top bunk!”

“What? I’m older, I get the top bunk!”

“It’s obviously a rule that the youngest gets the top bunk.”

Vanitas gave a laugh. “Who told you that rule? That’s a stupid rule.”

“It is not!”

Terra chuckled as he watched the two argue over who got the top bunk. “You two are just like me and Reiku. We argued over who got the top bunk when we first got here.”

“Reiku?” Ventus asked.

“He’s a friend of mine. His brother lives in the Destiny Islands; his name is Riku.”

“Is he a knight too?” Vanitas grunted, crossing his arms.

Terra nodded. “Yep. So is his boyfriend Sora and Sora’s brother Roxas. Roxas lives in Twilight Town, though.”

“King Ira mentioned that King Gula runs Destiny Islands,” Ventus said. “And a Queen Invi for Twilight Town.”

“Yeah. His knights are the Leopard’s Spots. Invi’s knights are the Serpent’s Fang.”

“That’s cool! Will we get to meet them?”

Terra gave a shrug. “Perhaps sometime. Maybe they’ll come to visit.”

“That would be cool. I’d like to know what Destiny Islands or Twilight Town are like.”

Vanitas gave a grunt as he set down his bag, scowling at Terra. “Okay, thanks for everything. Bye.”

“Van!” Ventus complained when Vanitas shut the door in Terra’s face, making sure to lock it for good measure. “You don’t need to be so rude.”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just go to bed.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite having two beds, Vanitas and Ventus ended up sharing the top bunk, Ventus clinging to Vanitas as he usually did with Chirithy laying against Ventus’s chest.

Vanitas was the first one to wake up as usual, carefully pulling away from Ventus and climbing down from the top bunk. He made his way into the bathroom to take a leak.

He had to wait for Ventus to wake up so they could take a bath together; he wasn’t sure how good the water was in Radiant Garden, but back in Hollow Bastion the hot water only lasted for half of a bath so it was easier to share.

Vanitas didn’t have to wait long for Ventus to wake up since the blond generally woke up a few minutes after Vanitas was awake.

When Vanitas heard Ventus getting up, he called out, “Want to take a bath before training?”

“Of course!”

Vanitas nodded as he turned on the bathwater, staring at the line of bath soap along the side wall. He picked up a few to look at them, muttering to himself, “Cherry blossom….?”

Ventus came into the bathroom and looked at the filling water curiously. “…Is it just me or is this more than half a bath of water?”

Vanitas looked at the water as well before shaking his head. “No, it’s not you.”

Ventus touched the water and grinned. “It’s still hot!”

“What? No way.” Vanitas touched the water to be sure and was surprised that it was indeed still hot. “Whoa.”

“I call the bath first!”

“What? I started it so I get it first!”

“Uh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up sharing the bath anyway since they couldn’t decide who should take the bath first. Perhaps they were just stuck in their old ways and it would eventually be worked out once they were used to their new surroundings.

As Vanitas opened the door he stopped when he saw a male their age standing at the threshold.

The teen had shoulder length silver hair and green eyes.  He was wearing the same uniform as Terra. “Hey, I’m—whoa, that’s freaky…”

“Huh?” Vanitas asked with an annoyed look. “What’s freaky?”

The silver-haired boy shook his head. “No, no, it’s nothing. Never mind. My name is Reiku. I’m a friend of Terra’s.”

“Where is Terra?” Ventus asked, moving past Vanitas so he could see Reiku.

“Oh, he’s already at the training yard. He generally helps trains the new recruits. He’s waiting for you. Come on.” Reiku waved at them to follow him, heading towards the training yard.

Vanitas grunted as he followed after Reiku, Ventus close behind him. “What about breakfast?”

“Oh, we usually eat afterward. If you eat before, you generally just get sick so it’s better to eat after training. Hence why it starts at dawn.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Van,” Ventus muttered, elbowing Vanitas.

Reiku laughed. “It’s all right. Hollow Bastion bred citizens can be stubborn, I know. Terra was stubborn when we first started out.”

“Really?” Ventus asked. “He’s so nice though.”

“I know. Hard to imagine he was pretty much like your brother here.”

Vanitas grunted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Reiku gave a smile as he and the two brothers came into the training yard where several knights were already training against wooden dummies.

Terra was nearby, speaking to some knights but he noticed the three and grinned, making his way towards them. “Hey, guys. Ready to get started?”

Ventus nodded excitedly while Vanitas gave a grunt and a muttered, “I guess.”

Terra gave a nod, holding out his left hand and with a bright flash of light, a strange brown weapon materialized in his hand. “This is my Keyblade, Earthshaker. Each Keyblade has a unique name that cannot be duplicated. Your Keyblade is unique to you, to your heart and blood. For those who have the possibility of summoning a Keyblade, we use wooden Keyblades to substitute a real one.”

Reiku came over, carrying two wooden weapons shaped exactly the same. He gave one to Ventus and one to Vanitas.

“They’re shaped like the Kingdom Key. Sometimes, your Keyblade will summon as a simple Kingdom Key before it transforms into the Keyblade forged from what makes you, well, you. It takes a while though and a name will help make your Keyblade but it has to be a name that feels right to you, not just a random name.”

Ventus stared at the wooden Keyblade in awe, swinging it around a bit. Vanitas scowled at his, flipping it side to side as he examined it.

“Sometimes summoning a Keyblade will take hours and other times, it can take years.”

“How long did it take for you?” Ventus asked.

“A few months. Reiku got his first.”

“Soul Eater.” Reiku summoned his own Keyblade, a black and red jagged blade. “It’s similar to my brother Riku’s Keyblade; his is Way to Dawn and looks pretty much like mine except it has a white wing on the top.”

“So do siblings have similar Keyblades?” Vanitas asked, looking at the Keyblade Reiku had before looking at Terra.

“Not all the time,” Terra said. “Sora and Roxas are brothers, but they have extremely different Keyblades. Sora’s Kingdom Key has yet to evolve and probably never will while Roxas carries Oathkeeper.”

“That’s interesting,” Ventus said with a grin. “I never knew Keyblades were so varied.”

Terra gave a nod before he gestured to the wooden dummies set up behind him. “We’ll start with simple exercises and as the days go by those will get more difficult. We’ll also practice summoning techniques to see if we can get a Keyblade to appear.”

Vanitas sniffed. “Didn’t you hear your stupid horn king? I’m not Keyblade material.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t summon one, Vanitas,” said Terra with a shake of his head. “It just means it will be a lot more difficult for you.”

Vanitas gave a doubtful hum, glowering down at the wooden Keyblade in his hand.

“Okay, let’s get started, you two.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training lasted every day from dawn until ten o’ clock when everyone would gather in the mess hall for breakfast.

Their first day of experience with such a large amount of food overwhelmed Ventus and Vanitas, both of them so used to struggling to have enough food daily and now they were faced with piles of warm pancakes, crispy bacon and orange juice.

The two ate probably more than they should have, but the food was better than what they had been living with for years. Lunch and dinner were just as amazing with even more varieties of food that the two brothers had never had.

Terra and Reiku appeared amused by Ventus and Vanitas’s reaction to the food, making sure to tell the brothers that they could go back for seconds or thirds with no questions asked. Ventus looked like he was about to pass out from joy.

With the food and the warm room and no need to share a bathtub, Vanitas was slowly getting used to the idea of living as a knight. It wasn’t too bad if they could stay there forever.

They had been training for nearly a week, working on their form and techniques and summoning of their own Keyblade, but the two brothers were not having an easy time of it.

Vanitas did notice however that Ventus sometimes got extra training with Terra, working on whatever they had been taught earlier that day. It didn’t bother Vanitas. Much.

Ventus could do whatever he wanted; he wasn’t a kid anymore. But something about the way Ventus was gravitating towards the brunet rubbed Vanitas the wrong way.

Vanitas watched the two from a distance, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

Ventus was once more trying to summon his Keyblade, but didn’t appear to be having any luck with it.

Until suddenly a small grey Keyblade appeared in Ventus’s hand. Ventus gasped at the sight of the curved Keyblade before showing it off to Terra. “I…I did it!”

Terra grinned, ruffling Ventus’s hair. “Wow! Good job, Ven!”

Vanitas scowled at the two before he looked at his hand.

It had been a week of training and Vanitas had yet to summon his own Keyblade and now Ventus had summoned his.

The lack of Keyblade and the way his brother summoned his so naturally made Vanitas have a sour taste in his mouth.

Clenching his hands, Vanitas turned and stomped off back to his compound to get some sleep.

Standing on a roof outside of the property of the castle, a stranger in cloaked entirely in black had a perfect view of the training yard. A black hood shrouded his face, preventing his face from being seen.

Putting the thumb and forefingers of both hands into a square, the person used it to stare at Ventus as if he were taking a picture, humming to himself.  “Oh. Hmm hmm hm. Master will definitely want to know about this little update.”

The cloaked person shifted his hands to focus on the leaving Vanitas before dropping his hands. “Silly Ven…don’t make your brother jealous…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanitas didn’t like Ventus hanging out with Terra. His brother began hanging out with Terra longer and longer, both of them training or just talking.

Vanitas grumbled to himself, sitting on the edge of the walkway that overlooked the gardens just before the castle grounds. He was eating a sea salt ice cream, mostly just biting into it to get the tingle of cold on his teeth and distract himself from the lack of Ventus by his side.

“Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?” Reiku asked as he came up to Vanitas.

Vanitas scowled up at him before looking away, taking another bite of his ice cream. “None of your business.”

“Well, you’re right.” Reiku sat beside Vanitas. “But you’re sitting alone. Where’s Ventus?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask _Terra_?”

“Ahh.” Reiku gave a nod. “I get it. You’re jealous.”

Vanitas turned sharply to glare at Reiku, flicking his popsicle stick at the other. “I am _not_ jealous!”

“Let me get this right. He’s hanging with Terra a lot more, especially now that he has his Keyblade and you’re so used to it being just you and him that you start getting acid in your veins whenever you see them hanging together.”

Vanitas growled, before looking away and crossing his arms.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“No!” Vanitas snapped before he muttered, “Yeah…maybe. I don’t know!”

“It’s okay to feel that. It’s been you and him your whole lives, right? And now suddenly he’s testing his independence from you. That would make anyone upset. You feel abandoned.”

Vanitas clenched his hands, not looking at Reiku. “I just don’t get it. Everything comes naturally to Ventus. He already summoned his Keyblade and I don’t even have a spark. Maybe I just don’t have the right blood. I mean, me and Ventus aren’t even from the same father. Maybe my father didn’t have the right type of blood to summon a Keyblade.”

“Anyone has the capacity to summon a Keyblade, Vanitas. Blood lineage does have a lot to do with it, but the heart can also have a factor in summoning.”

“Then maybe I have a bad heart.”

Reiku shook his head. “I’ve seen murderers with Keyblades. Sometimes the blood lineage is stronger than the heart and evil people can get a Keyblade. It’s a shame that killers can get Keyblades, but nothing we can do about it except put them in jail so they don’t harm anyone else.”

Vanitas gave a grunt, looking off to the side. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You’ll get your Keyblade, I’m sure of it. And you’ll get used to Ventus stretching his wings.”

Vanitas gave another grunt, standing up and walking off.

Reiku watched him leave before he shook his head. “He is the complete opposite of Sora…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another two weeks of training, Ventus was getting better. Vanitas was as well, but he still had yet to summon his Keyblade and he was giving up on the idea that he could. He obviously wasn’t worthy to summon a Keyblade. Instead he focused on his knight training, a temporary sword at his side.

Vanitas still didn’t like the fact that Ventus hung around Terra more and more, the two even going on what Vanitas could only call dates. Where else would the two go alone?

Vanitas didn’t think that they were just touring Radiant Garden for the hell of it.

The fact of them possibly dating behind his back annoyed him even more. He knew it wasn’t Terra’s fault but he was going to mentally blame the brunet anyway.

“Hey,” Reiku said when he saw Vanitas coming into the training yard. “Ready for some training?”

“Where are Ventus and Terra?”

“They’re doing rounds in the town, keeping the peace and such. So it’s just you and me training today.”

Vanitas gave a grunt, glancing around to see if he saw any sign of Terra or Ventus before he sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Terra and Ventus going around the town, doing rounds? Vanitas wasn’t sure whether he bought that or not. But he supposed he could just ignore it and focus on his training. He needed to catch up Ventus. He needed his own Keyblade.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, have you thought of a name for your Keyblade yet?” Terra asked, looking at Ventus. “You have to name it, you know. Can’t just keep calling it ‘Keyblade’.”

“Oh. Uh…” Ventus looked at the ground, frowning as he thought about what sort of name fit his Keyblade.

It was lightweight, lighter than he thought it would be.

“Wayward Wind.”

“Hm.” Terra gave a small nod. “That sounds like a good name. Wayward Wind. Does it feel right?”

Ventus gave a nod with a grin. “Yeah. I’m sure it is. It feels right.”

Terra gave a laugh. “That’s good. Soon we’ll have to teach you about Link Attacks and channeling magic.”

“Link Attacks?” Ventus asked, tilting his head.

“They’re dual attacks two people can do. It only works if the people are compatible. Like Sora and Riku have their dual attack, Nightmare’s Mirage.”

“That sounds cool!”

“It is, but not something you can do whenever you want to. It takes a lot of energy from both people, so it’s more like a once in a while attack or a last resort attack.”

Ventus nodded. “It’s still cool though. Do you think we could do a Link Attack?”

“If we’re compatible.”

“Me and Vanitas?”

“Once he gets his own Keyblade we can see, but I’m sure brothers are automatically compatible.”

Ventus frowned. “So you don’t know?”

“Well, I think Sora and Roxas have a Link Attack, but I’ve never actually heard if they do or if I am just assuming they do.”

“Can you ask them?”

Terra chuckled, shaking his head. “I will do that the next time we speak.”

“Great. Maybe they’ll come over here and we can all hang out or something!”

“That sounds good. It just depends on how busy things are.”

“I’d say things are about to get a whole lot busier for you knights,” a voice said as a stranger cloaked all in black approached the two.

Terra stopped, frowning at the stranger. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you around before.”

The stranger flapped a hand dismissively. “I go by many names. But you can call me Master.”

“Huh?”

Master held up a finger before pointing towards Ventus. “You have a new Keyblade. I see talent and potential in you, much more than the knights can bring out. How would you like to join my union?”

“Union?” Ventus asked while Terra said, “Ven, don’t listen to this guy.”

“My union. Union X.” Master put his hands behind his back. “We have Keyblade wielders from all over. Strong ones. We could use someone like you in our midst.”

“Ventus is part of the knights,” Terra snapped, holding out an arm to block Master from coming near Ventus.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Master snapped, looking towards Terra sharply. “I was asking the blond. Or does he just listen to you?”

Terra growled, gritting his teeth.

The Master stepped closer to Ventus. “We could train you in arts that your knights won’t even talk about. You could become much stronger more quickly.”

Master leaned slightly to the side.

“Or do you always want to be in your brother’s shadow? Being protected by him, coddled by him? Never able to prove your own worth, that you can stand on your own two feet?”

Ventus frowned, looking down at the ground. He knew that Vanitas was very protective and he even knew that Vanitas didn’t really like the fact that he was hanging around Terra so often, but Ventus wasn’t a kid anymore. He had his own Keyblade. He was learning how to fight and defend himself.

“Well?” Master asked. “What do you say, Ventus? Will you join my Union or remain protected by your jealous brother?”

“I…don’t know. I don’t know you. And I don’t want to leave my brother.”

“Your brother has brainwashed you into thinking that you can only rely on him. I know you’re stronger than that. And I can tap into the potential that I see in you.”

“Ventus obviously doesn’t want to go with you!” Terra snapped, stepping in front of Ventus. “Now get out of here before you regret it.”

Master gave a small laugh. “Are you challenging me, boy? You have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

“If you won’t go peacefully,” Terra summoned Earthshaker, holding his Keyblade in the window guard position, “then I will force you to leave.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Master summoned a silver Keyblade with a bright blue eye on the handle, pointing it towards Terra. “You are going to regret your words. I’ll show you what happens to those who cross me.”

“Terra, wait!” Ventus said as Terra charged towards Master.

He wasn’t sure if Terra could feel it, but the aura around Master had changed the second he had summoned his Keyblade. Now he was emanating bloodlust.

Master even had one arm behind his back, obviously not deeming the impending battle with Terra worth his full strength.

The two Keyblades crashed together, sparks emanating from the blades as Terra pushed against Master’s defense and Master pushed back.

Terra jumped back a few feet before lunging forward again, Earthshaker connecting with Master’s Keyblade once, twice, three times.

It was hard to tell Master’s expression from beneath the hood covering his face, but Ventus was certain that he was enjoying himself.

“Terra!” Ventus called as the two continued to slam their Keyblades repeatedly against each other, Master barely moving from his spot. “You need to stop! You don’t know what you’re up against!”

“You should listen to your little boyfriend, Terra,” Master mocked, blocking every single strike that Terra lashed at him. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.”

“You need to get out of here!”

Master gave a hum before returning Terra’s strike with a powerful one, causing Terra to stagger. He then moved forward, switching from defense to offense quickly.

Terra was forced into a defensive position, blocking Master’s strikes, taking steps back with each hit. Terra’s back hit a wall and he quickly ducked down to avoid an attack aimed at his head, Master’s Keyblade slicing into the wall. He avoided another strike, a second slash carving into the wall.

Quickly, Terra jumped back to get some distance between himself and Master before he pointed Earthshaker at Master. “Firaga!”

“Dark Firaga!” Master countered with his own fire magic, the two colliding and exploding mid-air, creating a huge cloud of smoke and obscuring Terra’s vision.

Terra stepped back, glancing around, keeping his guard up.

“Right behind you!”

Terra turned around when he heard Master’s voice, barely having time to lift up Earthshaker to defend himself, the back edge of Master’s Keyblade slamming into his chest and sending him flying backward.

“Terra!” Ventus screamed when Terra slammed into the side of a building.

Terra dropped to his feet, staggering a bit before righting himself. He held onto his bruised chest, the force behind Master’s strike taking the wind out of his lungs. Before Terra even had time to catch his breath, Master was lunging at him once more, Keyblade raised. Terra gave a sharp exhale before lifting up Earthshaker and lunging at Master to connect Keyblades.

The two continued repeated strikes, trying to overpower each other, before Master gave one sharp strike to once against stagger Terra. He took the chance to slice a shallow cut into the brunet’s chest before Terra could raise his guard back up.

Terra took several steps back to gather himself and gauge his next move.

Master was obviously much stronger than he appeared and much more competent in his Keyblade abilities than he let on. It didn’t appear that he had a weak side so far either.

Terra looked at Ventus who was distressed and obviously torn between joining the fight or remaining where he was.

Terra frowned before focusing back on Master, lunging forward.

Master blocked the attack before leaping up onto the roof of a nearby home

Terra followed after him quickly.

“Terra!” Ventus called, following the two through the streets as they continued their fighting on the rooftops. “Terra, stop!”

Terra didn’t hear Ventus’s pleading, too focused on the battle at hand to listen to the blond.

He focused on attacking Master, looking for a weakness or a hole in his defense. So far there seemed to be none with Master.

Master grunted, leaping back after another attack before holding out his free hand, sending out an icy blast of Dark Blizzaga.

Terra barely managed to avoid the magic attack, the ice coating the side of his right arm and leg. He quickly brushed off the icy film then brought up Earthshaker to block the attack that Master slammed into him. Backing up, Terra was back on the defensive while Master was on offensive.

Terra slid back as Master kept striking him, waiting for an opportunity to turn the tables.

Taking advantage of their close combat quarters, Master slammed his hand into Terra’s chest, sending the brunet flying back with a quick blast of Dark Fire.

“Terra!” Ventus yelled, racing over to where Terra had fallen.

Terra slowly rolled over, using his Keyblade to push himself back onto his feet. He leaped back when Master came rushing down at him, avoiding the finishing attack. Terra rapidly jumped onto the nearest roof then jumped to another higher one.

“Where are you running to, Terra?” Master asked as he quickly followed after Terra, slamming his Keyblade into the brunet’s, both of their strikes sending them climbing higher and higher into the air, their strikes creating sparks.

“Why are you doing this?” Terra asked as he struck his Keyblade once more against Master’s. “What do you want with Ven?”

“He is the Key.”

“Key?”

“To Kingdom Hearts.”

What was Kingdom Hearts? And why was Ventus the key to finding it?

“You’re in my way, boy,” Master hissed, raising his Keyblade above his head before bringing it down. His Keyblade connected powerfully with Earthshaker, the force knocking Terra out of the air and slamming him into the ground below.

Ventus ran over to where Terra had fallen as Master dropped to the ground, landing on his feet a ways away. “Terra!”

Terra grunted as he struggled to get back onto his feet. He fell back on the ground with a pained huff, Earthshaker disappearing from his grasp.

Ventus kneeled by Terra’s side, looking at him in fear. “Terra? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Terra grunted, trying once more to get back onto his feet before laying back again, resting his hand on his chest. It was painful with every breath, but he was certain that there were no broken bones.

“You reap what you sow, Terra,” Master said, stepping closer to the duo until he was a few feet away. “That fight was over before it had even begun.”

Terra grit his teeth, glaring at Master. “You’ve proven your point. You need to leave now and never talk to Ventus again.

“Terra…” Ventus murmured, holding Terra’s arm before looking at Master.

Master shook his head. “I told you that I need him and if I have to eliminate one of King Ira’s little knights, so be it. Why don’t I show you something nice?”

Master held out his hand, a dark energy swirling around his hand as he pointed it towards the ground.

“Dark beings riven from the void, reveal yourselves and heed my command.”

Three tall beings with glowing yellow eyes appeared from the dark puddles that had appeared on the ground, their bodies entirely dark save for the blue lines that streaked up their sides and into their long jagged antennae.

Master gestured to the three beings. “These are Neoshadow Heartless, one of the several Heartless that I have created with my magic. These will take care of you here and now or Ventus, you could spare your friend a painful death and just come with me willingly.”

Ventus frowned at Master before he stood up. “I’d rather die than go with you, you bastard!”

“That can be arranged, Ventus.”

He snapped his fingers and the three Heartless lunged towards Ventus. Before Ventus even had a chance to summon Wayward Wind, Reiku jumped between him and the Heatless, Soul Eater ripping through two of them.

“Leave Ventus alone!” Vanitas snapped, rushing at the last Heartless with his sword and slicing into it.

“Vanitas?” Ventus asked, looking between the two. “Reiku?”

“You two were gone for so long, Vanitas got concerned,” Reiku said, looking at Ventus with a grin.

Vanitas gave a grunt, facing Master and holding his sword out towards him. “You better get out of here, you freak.”

“Oh, a Keybladeless whelp. I’m surprised Ira is keeping you around.”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, but didn’t attack. “I told you to do something.”

Master gave a hum, his Keyblade disappearing as he gave an idle nod. “Well, I know when I’m outnumbered. But don’t think this is over. Union X is getting bigger by the day and my plans won’t be stopped.”

“We’ll see about that,” Reiku snapped. “You better get going before I decide to show you a thing or two about the strength of Ira’s knights.”

“Don’t!” Terra said. “He’s more powerful than he lets on.”

Ventus nodded. “Don’t, Reiku. Please. I don’t want you to get hurt as well.”

Reiku looked back at the two before he glared at Master.

“Well. I suppose I’ll take my leave,” Master said, stepping back into a swirling portal that appeared behind him. “I hope you’ll be ready for round two.”

Once the portal had closed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ventus turned and went to Terra’s side, kneeling down.

“Terra, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Terra waved a hand.

“We should get you looked at,” Reiku said, bending down and grabbing Terra’s arm to haul him to his feet.

Terra grunted, holding his chest as he tried to support the most of his weight so Reiku wasn’t carrying him. “I know someone who knows healing artes…I can show you to his house.”

“We’ll go there then.”

“What was that guy’s deal?” Vanitas grunted, scowling at the spot where Master had disappeared. “Why was he picking on you two?”

“He wanted Ven,” Terra said. “For something…”

“What could he possibly need with Ven?” Reiku asked. “How does he even know about Ven?”

“I’m not sure. He said something about…Kingdom Hearts.”

“Kingdom Hearts?” Vanitas snorted. “What’s that?”

Terra shook his head. “I’m not sure. But I’m sure my friend will know. He knows a lot of things.”

“What’s your friend’s name?” Ventus asked.

“Eraqus. Eraqus Herre.”


End file.
